The present invention generally relates to a card recording apparatuses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a card recording apparatuses having a plurality of recording devices that perform predetermined recording processes on a card-shaped recording medium.
Conventionally, a printing apparatuses that have a printing head to print characters and images to a card-shaped medium or a card, to supply a card from one side of the apparatus via a simple path configuration (card conveyance path configuration) that eliminates a complex moving mechanism.
Also, presently, card-shaped recording medium for credit cards, cash cards, license cards and ID cards, there are card recording apparatuses are equipped with a magnetic recording function to magnetically record information to a magnetic strip on the card in addition to a printing function to thermally transfer predetermined images and characters by interposing a thermal transfer film between a card and thermal head. Such an apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,366,791, and 3,614,302.
However, although it is possible to reduce the length of the apparatus by half, by disposing the plurality of units such as the printing unit and the magnetic encoding unit vertically and splitting the card conveyance path into two vertically, the volume of the apparatus is not substantially reduced, and the card conveyance path is notably longer because of the simple parallel setup of the plurality of the recording units. Thus, the overall size of the apparatus is enlarged.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a card recording apparatus that has a plurality of recording units and has a compact overall size. According to the present invention, a first recording unit and a second recording unit are sequentially disposed substantially horizontally, and a card discharge outlet is established at one side of the apparatus frame so that a card supply opening and the card discharge outlet are positioned vertically (one above the other). Therefore, the card conveyance path is not long. This makes the overall size of the apparatus compact.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.